


Lesson one

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Dean walks in on Cas doing 'research'. Worried that his friend isn't using a reputable information source, he lends a helping hand.





	Lesson one

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @nadiahart for beta'ing. 
> 
> This is my first ever (written) porn so be nice! 
> 
> Thank you Snarkysnartes for helping me fill the 'Watching porn together' square of my spn smut bingo card.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean threw his hand over his eyes and hurried back out of the room. Standing frozen in the hallway he strained to hear if the movie that had been playing had stopped. In the silence he felt safe to try again so he crept around the door into the room Cas had chosen for himself, peering out between his fingers. A dark screen and Cas sitting in shirtsleeves and slacks greeted him.

"Hey, Cas." Don't ask what he was doing, do not ask what he was doing, DO NOT ASK-- "What are you doing?" Dean squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head at his own idiocy. He knew he was going to regret this.

"Research." Cas placed the remote on the bed next to him and squinted up at Dean. 

"You were watching, uh, that kind of movie for research?" Dean swallowed hard. He could still see–behind his eyelids–throbbing flesh moving against a stubbled jaw, hard pecs sliding across chiseled abs. He was horrified to find his mouth watering. Dean hadn't addressed that part of himself in a long time and now his renewed interest rushed south with a vengeance. Taking a chance, Dean stepped further into the room and closed the door, taking a second to lean against it before locking it. 

"Cas." Dean took a deep breath. "You can't learn...that...from porn. You'll just end up hurting yourself or your," he swallowed down a sudden and intense burst of envy, "partner if you don't know how to do it properly, ok?" Cas tilted his head before nodding slowly. 

"Alright. Are there any other instructional media you could recommend? Books perhaps, or an app?" 

Dean never could tell if Cas was fucking with him or not. He couldn't possibly be so naive as to expect an app for the Joys of Gay Sex. Surely? Wait, is there an app for that? Dean made a mental note to check the app store later. He dragged his hand over his face, stopping with his fist against his lips. Dean gestured at the space beside Cas.

"May I?" He sat when Cas shifted over to give him more space on the single bed. They both jumped when the TV lit up and the wet noises from the movie filled the otherwise quiet space. Cas stood abruptly to reveal the remote he’d sat on. 

He looked at Dean sheepishly and placed it on the nightstand. He hadn't turned it off, merely turned the volume down. He stood, stoic as ever, wearing the least Dean had ever seen him in 

The television behind him was playing what looked like a classic mechanic/client scenario. The fairer man had his overalls pulled to his knees, and was bent at the waist over a mustang with his dark-haired customer railing him from behind. 

Jesus. 

They probably didn't even show the prep. Who the fuck would want to do that after a hard day sweating under a car. Gross. Dean startled when he realised Cas had stepped closer, his belt buckle at eye level with Dean sitting on the bed. He dragged his gaze up to where Cas was looking down at him. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean licked his lips and Cas copied. 

"Teach me?" Cas whispered. 

Dean thought about all of the teachable moments he’d shared with his best friend. His angel learned better with thorough instructions. He always needed to know the reasons why he should or shouldn't be doing something if he was given a hands-on lesson. So, Dean did what any conscientious teacher would do; he pulled out his phone and searched for something a bit more realistic. Dean figured some simple frottage would be a good place to start, maybe a bit of fingering. 

Putting in the appropriate search terms Dean picked the first video rated above 90%. The bed dipped as Cas sat back down and peered over his shoulder when the cheesy music started. Dean would only have to turn his head a fraction to run his nose along Cas' neck. To drink in the scent of Dean's own aftershave, the exact one that Cas swears he doesn't use. 

Staying strong Dean focuses on the small screen. Cas huffs and grabs Dean's hand to pull the phone closer. After a few minutes of Cas grumbling and shifting he’s seemingly still dissatisfied as he manhandles Dean up and back until they’re sitting against the headboard, Cas at his side, practically in his lap. 

Both men fixated on the screen and breathed deeply as they watched a young blond man answer his front door in nothing but a jock strap. Dean skipped ahead until the scene changed, they aren’t here for the build-up anyway, just education. Right, he is supposed to be teaching Cas about sex, gay sex. Clearing his throat, Dean pressed play. The young man was now on a bed being straddled by an older man, running his hands firmly across his hairless chest, flicking at his nipples at each pass. 

The guy on top was wearing silken boxers, damp from his arousal. He rocked his hips, pressing his cock into the sharp V of the other man's hip, he rocked faster, encouraged by the youth’s hands grasping desperately at his ass and pulling him in closer. The blond snaked a hand between them, his fingers glistening with lube, and gripped his own cock. 

The angle changed, turning to the older man's point of view. The camera focused on the young man's face, which morphedsoon became tight in a rictus of pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched as he came. His partner continued to thrust into the mess of the boy's release until he too came with a gratuitous moan. Dean shifted, trying to reduce the pressure in his jeans. Risking a glance at Cas he saw that he was in a similar situation. 

"So, um, that's called frottage. It's basically rubbing off on each other until, uh, climax. What you saw in the other video is way less realistic. That… act… involves prep and lube and cleaning… and shouldn't be done with just anyone." Anyone but me, his treacherous heart supplied. "But this," he waved his phone, "this is easier, quicker, maybe even a bit desperate." He licked his lips before turning to the angel. "Do you get it? Think you would, maybe, enjoy that?" Cas seemed to carefully consider his response before facing Dean with big blue eyes. 

"I'm not sure I completely understand," he sighed, "How does one actually get to that point? How can I find someone 'warm and willing'?" Dean was almost completely done in by Cas using air quotes, especially at a time like this. Licking his lips again he asked Cas what he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to.

"Anyone, in particular, you got your eye on?" Dean couldn't look at him but he could feel Cas' hot gaze on the side of his face. 

"Yes, Dean. You know I do and I know you do too. I can feel it. Your longing is so strong right now it's like a warm blanket pulled tight around my chest. I need you, Dean." The last of Dean's resolve snapped and he pulled Cas closer by his shirt. Sitting side by side made their first kiss awkward but not impossible. Closed mouth and unbearably chaste it ended too soon. 

"Cas, god, finally." Resting their foreheads together and breathing each other's air, Dean’s fingers trembled as he started undoing Cas' shirt buttons. Dean kissed him short and sweet for each one, moving along his jaw and down his neck, chasing the opening shirt down his stomach. He found a spot that made Cas' jump so he licked and nibbled it, drawing out a moan. 

Dean was so hard in his jeans he had to reach down and undo his fly to relieve the ache. Reaching Cas' belt he looked up, waiting for permission and when Cas' nodded eagerly, Dean chuckled, nosing at the soft skin over his perfect hip bones, biting as he opened Cas' pants slowly. He drew in a deep breath, reveling in the musky scent of Cas' arousal. Cas' cock sprang free and Dean wasted no time in running his tongue up the underside of it. 

"Fuck, Dean!" Pulling the head into his mouth, Dean sucked hard, tonguing the slit to draw more beautiful curses from his devastating angel. "Dean, I'm...I...oh, fuck, don't stop, I need...."  

Dean kept up the suction on the head, and stroked firmly with his hand, twisting on the upstroke until Cas released onto Dean's tongue. He opened wide to show Cas his spend in his mouth then swallowed, smacking his lips. Cas groaned and dropped his head back onto the headboard. Dean grinned, pleased at a job well done. He rested his face on Cas' thigh, absentmindedly running his thumb over Cas' rib tattoo as he gently kept himself hard but not aching with his other hand.

"Do you understand now?" Dean asked, nosing at Cas' tired cock playfully. Cas hummed.

"I'm not certain. I might need another demonstration." Cas said through a gummy smile. Dean snorted and surged up to give Cas a deep, wet, kiss. Grinning, he looked down at his erection still going strong.

"I think that can be arranged. Lesson Two: Handjobs…" 


End file.
